


Enchanted

by chumichuu



Category: TXT - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumichuu/pseuds/chumichuu
Summary: In which Choi Yeonjun is an idol and Choi Soobin is just a simple boy. They met in an enchanting night but would they make the rest of their lives enchanting?
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 23





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story posted in AO3! Hope y'all like it!

❝There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles.❞

Soobin hated it.

He hated the fact that he went to this certain bar just because Beomgyu doesn't want to go alone. He also hated the fact that he was left alone in the bar table, watching his friend talking with a stranger.

Now he needs to socialize.

Beomgyu knows that Soobin has social anxiety and yet, he left him while looking for someone to play with.

❝Same old tired, lonely place.❞

Some girls walked up to him and seduced him. Soobin, well, is not comfortable about it. He knows they're just faking and will only use you as a toy. Besides, he's gay so he doesn't girls to fawn over him.

After the flirty girls left, Soobin sighed in boredom. He then got up from his seat and took his bag with him.

"He's gonna come home when he's sober anyway." He says as he exits the bar.

❝Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes, and vacancy.❞

Suddenly, someone bumps into Soobin which caused the latter to fall in the floor. The latter then stands and noticed that the on who shoved him to the floor dropped his phone.

Soobin was conflicted between giving the phone or not since he despised socializing. But since he needs to 'do the right thing', he ran to the person who shoved him to the floor.

The latter notices that Soobin was running towards him, as if he was a stalker so he ran faster.

Soobin was not athletic at all so it was hard for him to catch up. He may have god-given long legs but hell, he didn't use it to run or even jog. He just let it rot away while he binge-watches his favorite Netflix series.

But if he can't catch him through speed, maybe he can outsmart him.

❝Vanished when I saw your face.❞

As they continue to run, he saw a dark alleyway and pulled the panicked male to it. The male then tried to escape but he realized he was cornered. So he kneeled down and took off his cap and mask, revealing a blonde boy with sharp eyes and plump eyes that resembles a fox.

"Uhm, h-here's your phone, m-mist—"

"Please! Don't take pictures! Don't tell the media I'm here! Please, I beg you!" The male begged and harshly grabbed the phone from Soobin.

Soobin only scoffed. He ran all the way here and even lost probably 10 calories and he didn't even got a thank you?

'I shouldn't have returned his phone...' He thought as he glares to the blonde

"As if I would. You bumped into me!" Said Soobin with a glare. "Who do you think you are that makes you think I would take a picture of you?"

The blonde raised his eyebrows.

"You don't know me?"

"Would I ask if I did?"

The blonde male sighed and typed something on his phone. He then showed the screen to Soobin.

It displayed that the blonde opened Google with 'Choi Yeonjun' on the search bar. His face was then showed together with his articles and songs.

Soobin only gasped. He doesn't really care about idols since he only likes the music and not the artist itself. He's not one of those avid fans who would waste their money for merchandise.

But right in front of him was an idol, begging for his mercy.

Yeonjun sighed in relief.

"FINALLY! SOMEONE WHO'S NOT A SASAENG!" He said, attempting to engulf the purple-haired in a hug.

❝All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you.❞

Soobin was in shock, so he backed away slowly whilst putting both arms in the air. 

Realizing that the blonde had introduced himself, he did the same thing.

"Uhm, I-I'm Choi S-Soobin..." He said, sheepishly looking at the ground and blushing. He then played the hem of his shirt, still flustered.

Yeonjun then smiled and put on his mask and cap.

"So Soobin, do you know a place where I can breathe freely without anyone tailing me?"

❝Your eyes whispered "have we met?" Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me.❞

It was a long ride but they have arrived at Soobin's safe place. The purple-haired exited the car first and stood at the edge of the cliff, inhaling the fresh air in happiness.

It was a cliff located outside Seoul. From there, you can see the whole city covered in colorful blinding lights. It was also deserted so no one can see them.

Yeonjun loved it at first sight.

"It's beautiful here..." The blonde whispered as he walks up to Soobin.

"Yeah, this is where I go when I have anxiety attacks." He replied, sighing in content at the sight.  
Yeonjun looked at him in sympathy.

Despite the happy (and cute) demeanor, the purple-haired was actually going through something. Yeonjun wanted to protect him. Sadly, he knows his limits. 

He knows he's just a mere stranger to Soobin.

"Hey, tell me more about yourself..." Said Soobin, turning to Yeonjun and looking at him directly to the eye.

❝The playful conversation starts. Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy.❞

"And then Beomgyu almost set the kitchen in our dorm on fire... ON FIRE! And he was just toasting bread!" Soobin says, chuckling to himself. "Ever since that day, I never let Beom cook again."

Yeonjun laughed out loud. He had never laughed this hard—unless he was told to act like the joke was funny. Soobin is really comfortable to be with despite his social anxiety.

The blonde learned so many things about Soobin in one night. He learned that their age gap was only a year. He also learned that the purple-haired adored ice cream and rice cakes so much. He liked every little thing about Soobin.

He hopes this night will never end.

"Hey, want kind of artists do you listen to?" The purple-haired male said, putting on his earphones.

"Owl City." Yeonjun nonchalantly replies.

Soobin then smiled at him.

"Let's listen together, shall we?" He offers to Yeonjun which was retorted by a nod.

Soobin then pressed the Spotify app and played Owl City's song entitled 'Enchanted'.

"Oh, Enchanted..." Yeonjun mumbles to himself. "Good taste."

The purple-haired blushed.

"T-Thank you..."

They looked at the bright city as they listened to the song, enjoying both the view and the melody. As the chorus came, both looked at each other's eyes and sang simultaneously.

❝All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you... Oh Taylor, I was so enchanted to meet you...❞

Both smiled and sang the chorus together.

❝This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you too...❞

Soobin then averted his gaze on the city while Yeonjun was staring at him.

'Ethereal...' He thought. He wasn't a believer in cliches like love at first sight or slow motion or crazy fast heartbeats.

But boy, he should've believed in those.

For as he was staring at the purple-haired, he felt like everything is in slow motion. His heartbeat was pounding like crazy as if he just finished a five-kilometer marathon. It feels like he fell in love the first time he met him.

"Hey, Jun..." Soobin called as Yeonjun maintained his gaze at him.

The blonde adored the nickname. Maybe he should call the younger something cute too.

"Were you enchanted to meet me?" Soobin asked.

Yeonjun smiles as response.

"Yes I am, what about you?" He asks.

The purple-haired smiled while blushing lightly.

"I am too."

Both of them enjoyed the serene atmosphere of the cliff, listening to the same music and forgetting all their problems.

❝The lingering question kept me up. 2AM, who do you love? I wondered till I'm wide awake...❞

Days had passed, Soobin got closer and closer to Yeonjun. Every night, they will always hangout at the cliff, venting out their problems and having fun.

And as these days go by, Soobin felt so happy with Yeonjun. It's like he doesn't have social anxiety when he's with Yeonjun. Every problem seems to disappear when he's with Yeonjun.

He admits that he likes the cute blonde boy.

But now, he's disappointed since he can't hang out with Yeonjun today.

The blonde had texted him, saying that they can't go to their silent sanctuary because he was preparing for a comeback.

So he decided to join his roommate, Beomgyu, in whatever he's doing.

Soobin found himself sitting in the sofa while joining Beomgyu binge-watch to a series called 'Extraordinary You'.

He then rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Why are we up in 2AM again?" The purple-haired asks in drowsiness which earned a slap from Beomgyu.

Soobin only sighs. He's gonna explain the whole episode again.

"Because Dan-oh and Haru made a promise that they will meet at the oldest tree in their school but Dan-oh can't perhaps fulfill that promise because she's in the hospital. I wanna see what happens next." Said Beomgyu, grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth.

Soobin only groans in frustration.

"You won't understand anyways because you don't love someone..." The black-haired blatantly said, continuing to watch the said series.

The purple-haired rolled his eyes.

"I-I have someone I love!" Soobin stutters.

❝Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door. I'd open up and you would say...❞

Beomgyu raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh... And I'm straight."

"No! I'm serious right now!"

Beomgyu's interest was piqued. For the first time, his friend has someone he loves. He was surprised and at the same time, he was proud of him.

"Okay, so who's the unlucky guy?" The black-haired says as he grabs a handful of popcorn.

Soobin only blushed. He couldn't say directly that it was Yeonjun because Beomgyu might think he was one of those avid fans.

He can't also lie since the only person he knows besides his family is Yeonjun and Beomgyu. If he says it's Beomgyu who he likes, that will be awkward.  
Soobin sighs.

"Choi Yeonjun." He mumbled.

❝Hey it was enchanting to meet you.❞

Beomgyu only laughed.

"Yeonjun?! As in Choi Yeonjun?!" The black-haired pauses and continues to laugh. "I thought you're not a Moawajjuni?"

Soobin looked at him in confusion.

"What's a Moawajjuni?" He said, addled all of a sudden.

❝Oh Taylor I was so enchanted to meet you too...❞

Beomgyu widened his eyes.

"Wait, you're serious?" He asked and was responded by a nod from the taller.

The black-haired gasped and scrolled to his phone, looking for updates about his favorite artist, Choi Yeonjun.

"I haven't confessed yet so there are no articles about it." Soobin mumbles.

Beomgyu sighed. He couldn't believe it. His roommate was hanging out with his favorite idol. This must be some kind of a dream.

The purple-haired rolls his eyes. He knows the smaller won't believe him so he showed his selfies with Yeonjun.

Beomgyu gasped.

"You should confess!" He encouraged Soobin.  
But the taller didn't even felt encouraged.

"No! I'll get rejected for sure!" He replies whilst shaking his head.

"Come on, just try!" Beomgyu annoys the older. He wouldn't let the older slip this opportunity. His social anxiety might be gone because of this relationship.

"Aish! Fine! Tomorrow night!" Soobin said, standing up from his seat and rushed to his bed.

❝This is me praying that this was the very first page.❞

Both boys walked to the dining room, feeling like a zombie. That's what they deserve for staying up all night watching K-Dramas.

Instead of cooking, they decided to eat cereal.

❝Not where the story line ends.❞

While eating, Beomgyu took out his phone and scrolled through his feed.

On the other hand, Soobin was thinking of ways to confess.

❝My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again.❞

Maybe he should say it straightforwardly? Or at least give him something?

❝These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon.❞

"I like you."

Soobin wanted to say those three words but how?

❝I was enchanted to meet you too...❞

Suddenly, Beomgyu spat out his breakfast.

"Beom, what's wrong?"

❝Please don't be in love with someone else.❞

"I-I..." Beomgyu couldn't say those words to his friend. It might hurt his feelings.

No, it will hurt his feelings.

"Must be something in that phone..." Soobin says. He then attempts to grabs Beomgyu's phone.

The latter notices and quickly runs. Waving his phone in the air so that Soobin won't reach it.

❝Please don't have somebody waiting on you.❞

But sadly, because of his small height, Soobin caught the phone and turned it on.

"No, don't!"

❝Please don't be in love with someone else.❞

The screen then showed an article.

An article that broke Soobin's heart.

"S-Soloist Choi Yeonjun and Itzy's Hwang Yeji confirmed dating?"

The purple-haired broke down.

❝Please don't have somebody waiting on you.❞

Beomgyu then lowered his head and sighed. He then rushed to Soobin and engulfed him in a hug.

"I'm sorry..." He said as he pats the taller's back, trying to comfort him.

Soobin cried even more.

"I thought you were enchanted to meet me, Yeonjun..." He mumbled as he continued crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the hits and kudos! At least someone appreciates my works! It's not my first time to write though... I'm actually a writer in FB. My name is Mahiwagang Dice Ni Soobin. I also have a Twitter which is @dicegyuu. It's up to you if you'll add/follow me or not^^


End file.
